The present invention relates in general to concrete forming apparatus, and more particularly to concrete forming apparatus for simultaneously forming a tilt-up panel for a wall of a building and a structural reinforcing column for such panel.
A widely used technique for constructing buildings from concrete involves fabricating numerous individual panels by pouring concrete into forms located on a flat, horizontal surface. After these individual concrete panels are cured or become hardened, they are then raised to a vertical position to form the outer walls of a building. In addition thereto, the walls generally include vertical columns having a greater cross-sectional thickness than that of the panel. The vertical columns are located at intervals along the wall to provide structural reinforcement for those panels located on each side of them.
Frequently, the vertical structural reinforcing columns are erected in place by first positioning concrete reinforcing material, such as steel reinforcing bars, vertically into the gap between the vertical edges of each pair of adjacent panels. This gap is then closed by erecting a pair of vertical forms. One form is disposed along the outer surface of the wall, thereby establishing a sealed cavity about the reinforcing material. Concrete is then poured into this cavity about the vertical lengths of reinforcing material. After the concrete cures about the reinforcing material, the forms are then removed leaving the completed vertical column filling the gap between the vertical edges of a pair of adjacent panels.
This method for constructing the structural reinforcing columns requires erecting the reinforcing material and the forms vertically prior to pouring the concrete, and then subsequently removing those forms after the concrete hardens. The construction of such a tilt-up wall would be faster and, hence, less expensive were it possible to form columns for a panel prior to raising the panel into its vertical position. However, a difficulty with forming reinforcing columns in a panel prior to raising it occurs in shaping concrete to form the thicker cross-sectional shape for the column. The thicker cross-section column will project upward from the surface of the panel prior to its being raised into its vertical position Since the column will be located about the center of a panel along its width rather than along one of its vertical edges, it is difficult to establish the shape of the column using fixed forms similar to those which generally surround the panel to establish its edges when it is initially poured.
The patent to Leland J. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,773, issued on Aug. 24, 1971, for Concrete Forming Device, discloses a concrete forming device that produces simultaneously a curb and gutter in concrete on a continuous basis without the use of conventional forms. The device disclosed by the patent to Davis comprises a hopper in which concrete is poured. The hopper communicates with an inverted U-shaped mold to form a curb and gutter. A vibrator causes the concrete to fill the mold and a winch is used to move the hopper and the mold.
In the patent to Charles T. Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,990, issued on June 7, 1977, for Adjustable Curber and Sidewalk Forming Machine, there is disclosed apparatus for making curbs and sidewalks. The apparatus comprises a hopper in which concrete is poured. The hopper has side walls to define a channel. At the bottom of the side walls are flanges which ride on form members. A vibrator is mounted on the hopper and a winch advances the hopper along the form.
In the patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,786, issued on Aug. 21, 1962, for Apparatus For Making Prestressed Structural Members, there is disclosed apparatus for forming prestressed structural members, such as channel beams. The apparatus comprises a hopper, which communicates with an inverted U-shaped mold. The mold advances over prestressed rods to deposit concrete thereover in the formation of a channel beam. The concrete partially solidifies in the mold. The mold is moved along to form another section of the channel beam.